lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gradivus
Gradivus Talk Archives /Archive 1 Current Talk Hi. If you start a discussion here, let me know if you want me to answer you on your Talk page (so you'll be notified). Otherwise, I'll answer you here, so you'll have to remember to come back here to see the answer. - Gradivus, 03:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) The vandal Thanks for the alert. I too couldn't find a way to move those blogs back to their rightful places, but then I rediscovered the "Rename" button on my bottom toolbar. Did the job. Does yours have one of those? Your signature seems to be unclickable, which is a nuisance. Check? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Restoration of The Hobbit I'm not well versed in that knowledge as yet. Are you satisfied that everything at Citations for References is correct now? Respond at my talkpage.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) The Children of Húrin and other proposals There are elements of The Children of Húrin in Unfinished Tales but as for answering your question on how the third Volume of The History of Middle-earth fits into it, I can't say because I don't have it to read. What do you think of citing the all the movies like this? The Hobbit films trilogy, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey All information needs references these parts are no different. A possible second "Citations for References' page which will be much shorter which I will compile if you cannot. Those Unfinished Tales parts (The History of Galadriel and Celeborn) are chapters shouldn't they be considered for being summarized? Your opinions and views? Answer on my talkpage.--DarkLantern (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) On Citations for References & advice I am hoping that when these references are completed you and and our new admin will choose to take on the task of making these changes rather than just me. I have a number of new serious articles that I would like to start which will require a lot thinking and work. What do you say.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :As I can. - Gradivus (Talk) 12:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Your choice, but I would consider placing your barnstar award on your Userpage instead of your talkpage to reduce the clutter there.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. Didn't know I might. - Gradivus (Talk) 12:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Also, check out the responses I left for you at my talkpage on Citations--DarkLantern (talk) 10:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :OK. - Gradivus (Talk) 12:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) As you're working Oh, Gradivus, since you are another major editor here, feel free to look through the these pages. For I'm sure there's always something to add that I didn't get to adding. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 05:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I've noticed you're another major editor here too. - Gradivus (Talk) 05:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :That... wasn't my point. (Yes, I came to the Wiki in June, two years ago. However my activity is greatly on-and-off). :But ''anyway ... ''Oh and I forgot to mention there is a chat feature now, so we could converse on what priorities we have here, if you have any big ones, and as I'm an Admin. - whenever we find that we're active at the same time. Whenever I ''am active I'll be on it. Happy editing, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' On Sauron page I'd rather see Names and styles at the bottom of the page.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Not even an insult That wasn't even an insult. It is a literal statement saying you need to learn your grammar better. If you interpret a blunt and off-handed comment like that as an insult then that's your own problem. ShikiKira (talk) 03:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Men of Rhudaur Excuse me, but I looked into the history for Men of Rhudaur and you are the one who added the non-canon alert. Why did you do that? The Men of Rhudaur are clearly mentioned in the Appendices to the Lord of the Rings in Eriaidor, Arnor, and the Heirs of Isildur. Justiceforall17 (talk) 08:06, September 10, 2015 (UTC) : That was years ago; I don't remember the incident, and I don't have my source books with me. But I can tell you that I would have added the non-Canon alert if the article itself comprised non-Canon information or material about the Men of Rhudaur. It's not sufficient that Tolkien mentioned them; in order to be Canon the information about them in the article must have come from the Canon texts. The article is about a videogame and the article discusses information about the game plot line. - - Gradivus (Talk) 12:08, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Now I see what that means "On hiatus from active unpaid editing" "..unpaid" Aww. Boohoo :( That sentence made me giggle. Hope you've been having the greatest of hiatuses. Or shoud I say......hiati. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage''' 04:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC)